One thousand reasons to leave
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Parce que Lavi ne manquait pas de raisons de partir. Mais le courage, lui, lui manquait affreusement.   multi pairing, prévenu en début de chaque os


Il baissa le regard vers ses mains, non sans une certaine panique.

Ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang, le sien, qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter de couler. Il ne chercha pas à stopper le saignement.

Cependant, il se laissa glisser le dos contre la porte, jusqu'à terre.

Un juron, un sanglot.

Bookman venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il vit les traces de sang au sol, il se hâta de s'agenouiller auprès de son dit petit-fils, visiblement inquiet. Il voulu l'assener de questions, mais se retint aussitôt.

Il aurait pu rentrer dans une colère noire, il aurait pu l'écraser de reproches, il aurait pu lui faire payer son imprudence.

Mais non.

Bookman se pencha vers son protégé, et passa ses deux bras autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte qui se voulait paternelle et désolée.

C'était l'heure de partir.

- « Lavi? Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains? »

L'appellé tourna la tête, et esquiva de justesse l'emprise de Lenalee, et par extension sa tentative de découvrir pourquoi ses deux mains étaient couvertes de bandages imbibés de sang.

- « Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. » Il lacha un petit rire. « Tu sais à quel point Yû est agressif lors de nos entraînements. »

Mensonges.

Encore et toujours. Il passait son temps à mentir.

Un rire, un sourire, une petite plaisanterie pour enrober son mensonge, et le tour était joué.

Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude au bout de ces 49 identités. Cependant, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette nouvelle sensation de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Un leger pincement au coeur, qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

- « Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière en chef tu sais, même si ce n'est pas grave, c'est le mieux à faire. » conseilla Lenalee, d'un air presque suppliant, ce qui n'arranga rien à sa culpabilité.

- « Mais je vais bien va, ne t'inquiète donc pas. »

- « Mais si je m'inquiète! On est amis, c'est normal! »

Amis...

Oui, elle pouvait le considérer comme son ami, elle.

Mais l'inverse lui était interdit.

Un bookman n'a pas d'attachements envers l'encre qui fait cette histoire à relater.

- « Bien... J'irais... »

Nouveau mensonge.

Lenalee lui fit un sourire.

Le sien semblait si vrai.

Il lui rendit un sourire.

Un faux, un mensonger, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- « Tu sais Lavi... Je suis rassurée de te savoir à nos côtés. Vraiment je veux dire... »

Il se demanda un instant si elle avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

Lenalee ne savait rien, elle n'avait jamais su.

Du moins, il l'esperait.

Lavi lui fit un nouveau sourire, sans chercher à le rendre réel cette fois. Il posa une main sur sa tête, et se pencha pour lui offrir un léger baiser sur le front.

- « Tu es trop lumineuse pour que je continue de te noircir avec mes ténèbres. » lui fit-il. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux d'incompréhension. « Peu importe. Tu me promet de toujours sourire, comme tu me le fais? »

- « Je.. Oui... Oui, je le promet, mais... » balbutia t-elle.

- « Tu es un véritable ange dans ce monde noir, Lenalee. »

Il tourna les talons, et quitta le couloir lentement, sans regarder derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas.

- « Lavi?... »

Il l'entendit l'appeler avec inquiétude, mais il fit le choix de ne pas répondre.

Lavi tomba durement au sol. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre lorsque Kanda l'assena d'une bonne droite, et encore moins à le faire lacher sa prise sur col.

- « Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas avec toi. » lâcha froidement le japonais. « Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais partir sans que je ne m'en aperçoive? »

L'heritier des Bookmen ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à répondre à la colère de Kanda.

Celui-ci, constatant une absence réelle de réaction, lui attrapa un poignet, et lui arracha son bandage sans plus de cérémonie.

Il plissa les yeux, sans aucune surprise sur sa découverte.

- « ... J'en étais sûr. »

- « ... »

- « Et ces stigmates sont une raison pour fuir comme un lâche? » hurla Kanda.

Bien sûr qu'elles l'étaient. Ces deux jolies croix noires sur sa peau blanches étaient précisément la raison.

- « ... J'ai pas le choix. » cracha Lavi. Il libéra son poignet d'un geste brusque du bras.

- « Bien sûr que si tu as le choix, abruti! Devenir un type cristal ne changera rien à ce que tu es déjà! Si tu fuis, c'est parce que tu as peur! »

Kanda ne comprenait pas.

Sa plus grande frayeur était justement de s'en aller comme un traître.

- « Je ne peux pas me permettre de me rapprocher autant de l'innocence, et d'écourter encore une fois ma vie. J'ai un devoir, un devoir dont j'ai juré l'accomplissement par ma vie. C'est trop compliqué à comprendre, toi qui vivait uniquement par le simple motif de vengeance? »

Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, mais il la referma aussitôt.

Puis, il serra les poings, si fort que ses mains déjà pâles devinrent blanches autour de Mugen.

- « ... Alors abandonne. » il continua lorsque Lavi haussa un sourcil. « Abandonne ce stupide devoir. Abandonne cette vie, et construis -toi en une autre. »

Une autre vie? Encore?...

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait passé sa vie à faire ça. Il en était à sa 49e.

- « Pourquoi? »

- « ... Tes amis, crétin. Ils ne comptent pas pour toi? »

Entendre Kanda parler d'amitié devait être une des choses les plus absurdes qu'il avait pu entendre depuis son arrivée à la congrégation.

Mais entendre ces quelques mots sortir de sa bouche à lui n'arrangeait rien à la situation déjà complexe.

C'était justement parce que lui en parlait, que c'était encore plus dur.

- « Justement... » murmura Lavi.

Il baissa honteusement la tête, et tira sur son bandeau.

- « ... T'es... T'es trop con, je comprend rien à ce que tu fais... » lâcha Kanda en se massant la tempe.

- « Ne cherche pas, Yû... Honnêtement, il n'y à rien à comprendre... »

- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te barres? »

Lavi se releva, et renoua son écharpe autour de son cou.

- « Parce que... C'est comme ça... »

Kanda serra les dents. Il devait sûrement se retenir de se jeter sur lui et le finir à grands coups bien placés de Mugen.

Mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de le fixer avec haine, et une légère pointe de tristesse, lorsqu'il lui passa devant pour poursuivre sa route.

- « D'abord Moyashi, puis toi... Je vais vous ramener tous les deux, et cela par la peau du cul. Profite bien du temps que je t'accorde pendant que je vais chercher l'autre clown. »

Lavi lâcha un rire, malgré la situation.

« Ne te marre pas, abrutit de Bookman. Tu vas souffrir, tu as ma parole. » Fit Kanda, en le regardant partir.

- « J'ai confiance en toi, Yû. »

Il lui fit un signe du bras, qui laissa Kanda l'insulter une dernière fois.

Il venait de mourir, pour la 49e fois depuis sa naissance.

Quelque part ailleurs, Allen tourna les yeux vers le ciel, non sans une once de nostalgie.

- « J'espère qu'ils sont tous sains et sauf... » murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il regarda son « bras ».

Même si le mot « traître » était écrit au dessus de chacun de ses dossiers à la congrégation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième famille.

Est-ce que Lenalee souriait? Kanda était-il en train de pester contre les autres?

Lavi devait sûrement être en train de rire, n'est-ce pas?

A cette pensée, Allen se mit à sourire.

Le bookman devait être en train de remonter le moral des troupes, comme à son habitude.

Il se laissa penser qu'il aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés pour ne pas perdre courage, mais au delà de l'exposer au danger, il préférait le savoir avec les autres.

Il le savait prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis, jusqu'au bout.

Il le savait loyal et courageux, et jamais il ne les abandonnerait dans cette bataille.

Si Lavi était là, tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
